This invention relates generally to pinball games and, more particularly, to a play feature for a pinball game.
Pinball games, as is well known, consist, generally, of a slanted playfield and a plurality of play features arranged on the playfield. A player uses flippers to direct a pinball at desired targets thereby scoring points.
The players of pinball machines are selective as to the machines they choose to play and base their selections on the various types of play feature schemes offered. Therefore, the popularity of a manufacturer's line of pinball games resides in its ability to appeal to the players by offering new and different play features.